Penipu
by Kenzeira
Summary: Dia membuatmu lupa pada keinginanmu untuk mati. [NaruSasu]


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. (Hadiah) untuk saerusa. NS. AU. OOC. Plot yang tak sengaja mampir ketika saya mau tidur.

* * *

 **PENIPU**

* * *

Semua bermula dari kisah sedih dan sekaleng bir, di dalam bar kecil.

Katanya, "kesedihan selalu membutuhkan teman."[*]

Kau pernah mendengar kalimat itu, entah di mana (yang akhir-akhir ini baru diketahui bahwa itu ada dalam cerita pendek yang pernah kau baca, di suatu pondok kopi yang menyajikan beragam jenis buku; salah-satunya Memorabilia Kesedihan). Kesedihan membutuhkan telinga; untuk mendengar ratapan-ratapan, yang, meski telah berulang kali dituturkan, duka itu tetap enggan hilang. Teman kesedihan tidak cuma telinga, tidak pula sekaleng bir. Kadang kau ingin lebih dari keduanya; sosok yang tidak hanya mendengarkanmu, tetapi juga memahamimu, memahami lukamu.

Kau menginginkan dia menjadi sosok itu. Dia yang duduk di sampingmu, yang warna matanya sebiru laut.

Tidak perlu formal dengan bertukar kartu nama, cukup mengatakan kebenaran atas identitas masing-masing—meski sebenarnya yang demikian itu tidak penting, sebab nama akan dilupakan setelah berpamitan—sebagai pembukaan dari kisah-kisah sedih yang sebentar lagi akan memenuhi ruangan. Kau katakan dengan jelas bahwa kau menginginkan mati. Secepatnya. Dia mengulas senyum misterius, membuka kaleng bir kedua, menenggaknya, lantas menatapmu lama.

"Kau ingin mati. Secepatnya. Aku ingin hidup. Seribu tahun." Kemudian dia tertawa hambar, mengajakmu bersulang meski bir dalam kalengmu sudah tidak banyak bersisa. Kau ikut tertawa. Konyol. Padahal tidak ada lelucon.

Cerita mengalir, semakin malam, semakin mendalam. Menuju pagi, kau sudah tidak ingat lagi soal kematian, pun kesedihan yang merangkak di pundakmu selama ini. Yang ada dalam kepalamu ialah pikiran-pikiran kotor, bahwa kalian harus tidur bersama setelah lewat pukul lima. Kau tidak pilih-pilih soal jenis kelamin, sepertinya dia juga demikian. Ada jeda cukup lama tatkala mata kalian berjumpa, menelisik, melihat kabut nafsu di antara kesedihan-kesedihan yang perlahan menguap sementara.

"Apa aku salah mengira?" Kau bertanya-tanya.

Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku paham tatapanmu, sebab tatapan itu juga milikku."

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kita masih di sini."

"Menguapkan kesedihan."

"Dia selalu datang kembali; kesedihan itu."

"Setidaknya dia bisa hilang, meski hanya dalam waktu tertentu."

Kau tersenyum. Dia tertular senyumanmu. Senyumannya tak pernah terlihat tulus, seperti ada teka-teki, menantang untuk dipecahkan. Lengkungan di bibirnya terlalu sempurna, bagai dilatih lama. Lalu sepasang iris matanya yang biru lenyap. Kau pernah melihat jenis senyuman itu; ada dalam film tentang seorang psikopat. Menggorok manusia tak beda menggorok ayam. Apakah kau akan digorok malam ini, di atas ranjang hotel murah, oleh laki-laki yang baru kau temui? Nonsense. Seandainya kenyataan pun, kau tidak keberatan. Bukankah itu keinginanmu—untuk mati, secepatnya?

Sekilas kau lupa bahwa kau ingin mati.

.

* * *

.

[1:31 AM]

" _Kalau Tuhan benar ada, Dia akan menenggelamkanku dalam lautan api yang bergejolak."_

" _ **Kenapa bisa begitu?"**_

" _Karena aku pasti mati bunuh diri."_

" _ **Apa yang salah dari mati bunuh diri?"**_

 _Kau menatapnya. "Tentu saja, karena tidak sesuai kehendak Tuhan."_

" _ **Apakah kau terlahir ke dunia ini sesuai dengan kehendakmu?**_ _"_

 _Kau menggeleng. "Tidak."_

" _ **Lalu kenapa segala hal mengenai hidup dan matimu harus sesuai kehendak Tuhan?"**_

 _Kau berpikir. "Karena Dia…"_

 _ **Hening.**_

" _Ini percakapan menyesatkan. Seseorang akan mengkritikku," katamu._

" _ **Tuhan?"**_

" _Bukan, tetapi manusia."_

" _ **Apa kau bersikap dan bicara juga harus sesuai dengan kebanyakan manusia?"**_

" _Tidak harus."_

" _ **Lalu kenapa kau takut dikritik?"**_

 _Kau membuka kaleng bir kelima. "Karena pertanyaanmu seperti meragukan keberadaan Tuhan."_

" _ **Kalau begitu, akulah yang akan dikritik oleh manusia."**_

" _Apa kau manusia?"_

 _ **Dia tersenyum. Misterius. Lagi. "Kalau kukatakan aku adalah malaikat, kau tentu tidak mungkin percaya."**_

" _Bisa saja aku percaya."_

" _ **Hmm."**_

" _Kalau aku sudah gila."_

" _ **Apa sekarang kau sudah gila?"**_

 _Kau tertawa. "Sedikit."_

.

* * *

.

Tatapannya seperti menyihirmu.

 _Kenapa aku ingin mati?_ Kau tidak menemukan alasan.

Dia mengecup lembut bibirmu. Menelanjangimu. Menelanmu. Kau adalah ikan yang terbawa arus ombak, terdampar di tepian pantai, meloncat-loncat kepanasan. Sebentar lagi kering. Sebentar lagi mati. Tetapi agaknya silau matahari itu membuatmu urung mati, sebab kau terlalu terpesona. Kau kembali terseret ombak, terombang-ambing. Matahari berada di atas kepalamu; dia yang menerangi sekaligus membakar.

"Apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam pikiranmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau matahari yang memanggangku ataukah ombak yang membuatku terombang-ambing…"

"Aku malaikat."

"Aku belum gila."

"Kupikir sudah setengah?"

Kau tidak menjawabnya. Dia melesak masuk, satu detik lebih cepat ketika kau menahan desah. Malaikat adalah makhluk yang suci. Tidak mungkin malaikat mempermalukan diri dengan permainan murahan semacam adu kelamin. Atau sejak awal kau salah mengira…

.

* * *

.

[02:51 PM]

" _ **Apa kau masih ingin mati?"**_

 _Kau memandanginya yang sudah rapi mengenakan kemeja. Kau balik bertanya. "Apa kau masih ingin hidup?"_

" _ **Ya, selalu."**_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _ **Karena selalu ada hal tak terduga kalau aku hidup."**_

" _Hal tak terduga?"_

" _ **Ya."**_

" _Seperti?"_

" _ **Bertemu dengan seseorang yang ingin mati secepatnya."**_

" _Aku."_

" _ **Kau."**_

" _Bukankah orang yang menginginkan mati itu banyak?"_

" _ **Tidak sebanyak yang menginginkan hidup."**_

" _Kupikir semalam kau memintaku untuk tidak perlu takut mati."_

" _ **Memang."**_

" _Kesimpulannya?"_

" _ **Semua manusia pasti mati."**_

 _Kau mencibir. "Semua manusia sudah tahu."_

" _ **Lalu kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?"**_

" _Itu karena…"_

 _Hening._

" _ **Kau lupa?"**_

" _Aku tidak ingat. Ini aneh."_

" _ **Sementara kau mencoba mengingat alasan, dia sedang menatapmu di balik tembok."**_

" _Tuhan?"_

" _ **Bukan, tetapi malaikat kematian. Dia membawa parang. Siap menghunusmu."**_

" _Tunggu dulu…"_

" _ **Dia tidak bisa menunggu."**_

" _Aku belum menyiapkan mental."_

" _ **Oh, kupikir kau ingin mati secepatnya?"**_

" _Ya, tapi bukan sekarang."_

" _ **Berarti kau ingin hidup?"**_

" _Pertanyaanmu membuatku terjebak."_

 _ **Dia tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa akulah malaikat kematianmu?"**_

" _Berani taruhan. Kau lebih sinting daripada aku."_

" _ **Jadi, kapan kau ingin mati?"**_

" _Tidak sekarang. Kau harus menunggu."_

" _ **Kupikir kau tidak mungkin percaya."**_

 _Kau tersenyum lebar. "Anggap saja aku sudah sepenuhnya gila."_

.

* * *

.

Apakah dia santa ataukah sundal? Tetapi sundal merujuk kepada perempuan, kau mengoreksi. Berarti jalang. Dia adalah jalang. Sedangkan dirimu manusia—sepenuhnya—yang merutuk dan sulit bersyukur.

 _Kalau_ _kukatakan aku adalah malaikat, kau tentu tidak—_

Haha. Konyol. Kuntul. Tolol.

 _Kesedihan selalu membutuhkan teman._

Ya, tetapi sebaiknya bukan malaikat pembawa sial.

Kau menyalakan rokokmu, meski kau tidak pandai merokok. Menghisap. Terbatuk. Menghisap lagi. Kesedihanmu lenyap, sesaat. _Sesaat yang terasa panjang_. Kau menertawakan dirimu sendiri, menertawakan ketololan, menertawakan pula betapa naif dirimu. Tidak bisa ditepis, memang, bahwa dia menggaruk koreng lukamu yang sudah mengering itu, menggaruknya, menggaruknya, menggaruknya, sampai hanya tersisa bekas. Dia membuatmu lupa pada keinginanmu untuk mati.

Dia siapa?

Ketika pintu tertutup, kau mulai mengira-ngira siapa namanya. Semalam adalah kaos. Sekian kaleng bir mengacaukan ingatanmu. Yang kau ingat hanyalah senyumannya; terlalu sempurna, bagai dilatih. Kemudian persanggamaan panas. Hmm.

.

* * *

.

[03:35 AM]

" _Kenapa kau ingin hidup seribu tahun?"_

" _ **Kenapa kau ingin mati secepatnya?" Dia balik bertanya.**_

" _Karena aku sedih."_

" _ **Karena aku juga sedih."**_

" _Bagaimana bisa?"_

" _ **Aku belum bahagia. Aku tidak mau mati dalam keadaan sedih."**_

 _Kau tertawa._

" _ **Omong-omong, aku butuh uang."**_

" _Untuk apa?"_

" _ **Membeli sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatku bahagia."**_

" _Agar kau bisa mati dalam keadaan bahagia dan tak perlu menginginkan hidup seribu tahun?"_

 _ **Dia mengulas senyumnya yang sempurna. "Ya."**_

" _Tertarik bunuh diri ganda?"_

" _ **Akan kupikirkan."**_

" _Berapa jumlah uang yang kau butuhkan?"_ []

.

.

* * *

2:13 AM – July 13, 2018

[*] Memorabilia Kesedihan © Agus Noor


End file.
